


Uninterrupted Kiss

by girlwithpassion



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: What if Aman and Kartik's kiss on train was not interrupted by anyone.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Uninterrupted Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thought if their kiss on train wasn't interrupted then what, hence... here's the drabble. I know, I'm making you'll sad with (Blank (FF)) but here, enjoy a bit of fluff from my side.

**Uninterrupted Kiss**

Moving away from everyone into another train compartment Kartik pulls Aman in a hug in that moment Kartik can feel all his tension release. His body moves on its own accord, his face moving down to shorter man's neck and Kartik starts to kiss his neck. Before he could proceed further, Aman pulls away adding a gap between them.

 _"Kya kar raha hai?"_ Kartik tries to close the gap between them diving in for another kiss but Aman pulls away further his right hand slightly pushing Kartik away.

_"Pagal mat ban, yaar."_

_"Bohut din hogaye, yaar. I need your touch."_ Kartik replies as Aman keeps looking around to make sure no one is coming. But then Kartik's hands are on either side of his face and his face is inching closer to Aman's and his right hand's fingers gently creasing his ear and Aman just wants to melt into his touch.

As the gap between them starts to fill Aman's eyes dart to Kartik's lips, his face moving inch closer and all of his caution is out of the window as finally Kartik closes the gap. Tilting their faces to side, eyes closed and just simple touch of lips on each other, both lose themselves into the kiss.

The world around them is vanished, there are no sounds reaching their ears except of two hearts beating way to fast. Aman's hands are gently running through Kartik's back and reaching up to his shoulder, Aman trying to hold onto Kartik.

A gentle kiss turns into a passionate make out when Aman opens his mouth and Kartik instantly starts to play with his tongue. Few seconds, minutes or hours have passed they don't know but a sudden horn blowing causes them to break apart finally, both of them look at each other with pure lust and passion as they catch their breathe.

Suddenly both of them realise where they are and the fact anyone could walk in, reluctantly they pull away but not before Aman pressing a gentle kiss onto Kartik's lips. A kiss of promise to continue this later to which Kartik responds with a gentle smile. Finally, they make their way back to Aman's family.

* * *


End file.
